Someone Else
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: What if when Bones parents abandoned her, her mom was pregnant and had a baby girl two months before she died. Now Max is asking Booths help to find his daughter Roxanne Christin Brennan...
1. Prologue

Someone Else

Chapter 1: With Booth's Help

**Hi people new story I know I have way too many stories but I had to get this one out of my head… **

Seeley Booth was on his way to Washington's official county jail. Some of you my be wondering why he was heading there. Well 20 min ago he had received a call from Max Keenan, Bones father who he had recently put in jail for the murder of the F.B.I deputy director. He had no Idea what Max could possible want but he didn't like it and the only reason he was doing it was for Bones. He parked his car and made his way to security. After showing his badge and passing trough many doors he came face to face with Max.

"Hello Max." Booth said, sitting down in front of him.

"Thank you for coming agent Booth." He said with that cocky smile he always had plastered on his face.

"Look I asked you to come here today because I need your help." Booth was still starring at him unsure of what was to come next. He motioned with his hands for Max to continue.

"I want you to find someone for me." Booth knew where this was going. And believe me he didn't like it.

"I need you to find my daughter." Booth stopped breathing.

"But Temperance…she's fine…unless you…" Booth stopped talking as he looked at Max lower his head in his hands.

"Her name is Roxanne Christine Brennan although she probably has another last name." He paused." She was born November 18 1993 two months before Christine passed away. When she was born we gave her up to the social service. It was probably the hardest moment of my life, giving up my daughter, probably never see her again. It was harder then leaving Tempe and Russ." He stopped and looked at Booth.

"I want you to find her." With that Seeley Booth was on a mission…

Find Roxanne Christine Brennan…

**Short prologue I know**

**Just to start you guys off **

**Thank you for reading…**

**xxxpennyxxx**


	2. Roxanne Christine Brennan

Someone Else

Chapter 1: Roxanne Christine Brennan

**Hi people so here is the first chapter of Someone Else… I hope you guys enjoy.**

Roxanne Christine Brennan was sitting in the interrogation room at the FBI bureau here in Washington. This morning two FBI agents had arrived at which had been her "foster home" for the past year. Out of the 20 foster homes she had been since she was not even two months old. This had been the worst, not only was had her foster dad been abusive but had also knocked her up. And a month ago she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her foster family had wanted her to give it up, and she had barely held her for a minute. Her face was etched in her memory. The only thing she had wanted was for the girl to be named Becky Temperance… The name Temperance came from the fact that her favourite author was the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan. They had the same last name, but Roxanne though nothing of that. She looked down at hr iPod touch her friends had bough her for her birthday last year. She would miss her friends a lot, especially her boyfriend Jake. She smiled sadly and looked up when she saw the officer from this morning walk into the room.

"Roxanne my name is Seeley Booth." She listened to the man who had saved her.

"Now we need you to testify against your foster parent Francis Dennis and Jane Dennis. Her smiled quickly whipped of her face.

"Look I don't know who told you, but, but." He stopped her.

"Actually its not the reason why you're here, part of it is but the fact is that one of my friends you could say asked me to look for you." Roxanne looked at him tears threatening to fall.

"This friend of mine happens to be your father…and he asked me to look for you and I did and I found you." Tears were now running down her face and Booth took her hand.

"Maybe you don't want to meet him and I would understand if you don't because either you feel mad at him for abandoning you like that…but he really wants to meet you and so does your brother and sister." Her hands were shaking. What she didn't know was that her sister didn't even know about her but that didn't matter right now.

"Okay…when can I meet them?" She really wanted to meet her family, her "Real" family.

"Well you're gonna meet your brother tonight and your father tomorrow. He didn't add anything that mentioned Bones.

Roxanne nodded and smiled wiping her tears quickly…

As Brennan mad her way trough the very familiar FBI office she stopped and looked at a teenage girl who was sitting in the waiting room listening to her IPod. She didn't see Booth come up behind her and whisper Boo in her ear. She jumped and turned around to see Booth smiling the same cocky smile he always has on his face. She looked back at the girl with wonder in her head wondering who this girl

could be.

"Who Is that girl?" She said pointing to Roxanne.

"That's just a girl who we brought out of an abusive foster family." He said, Bones was still staring at her unknown sister.

"Poor her, how long has she been in the system?" Getting really intrigued by the young girl.

"Ever since she was born." Booth said in a sad way...

"Ya." Bones said an idea floating around in her head…

Booth sighed and him and Bones walked to the car…

**Again really short I'm SORRY its just I wanted to present Roxanne Christine Brennan… next will be longer…**

**xxxpennyxxx**


End file.
